


Knock Down Walls

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Drama, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-30
Updated: 2004-11-30
Packaged: 2018-12-29 02:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian puts down his barriers long enough to let Justin in.





	Knock Down Walls

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

The smell of cooking bacon and the sound of the radio roused Brian out of his slumber. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stretched his long arms to either side while making a small grunt. Brian sat up and lifted himself from the bed. He peered into the kitchen to find exactly what he had expected, Justin cooking breakfast. Brian put on gray sweatpants and a white t-shirt and walked down the steps toward his lover. Brian watched Justin cook the bacon and eggs while bouncing to the music. Brian smiled at the sight and walked up behind his dancing chef. He slipped his arms around Justin’s waist and swayed with him to the song. Justin smiled brightly and turned to face his dancing partner. The tune changed to a slow romantic one and Justin placed his hands on Brian’s shoulders. Brian rolled his eyes at the gesture but did not break the contact. Justin gazed into his lover’s eyes and smiled wider. Brian grinned despite himself and pulled Justin into a long kiss. When the kiss broke, Brian cleared his throat and nodded toward the stove. Justin suddenly remembered that he was cooking before the impromptu waltz and reached for the pan as he turned off the burner. 

Brian set out two plates and poured coffee for the both of them. Justin heard the toaster pop and he placed two slices of toast on each plate. He then distributed bacon and eggs onto each dish and handed one to his sleepy- eyed lover. Brian sat at the counter and Justin came and sat beside him. Brian looked at Justin out of the corner of his eye and smiled. Justin looked at him and grinned back. When Brian did it again, Justin turned to him with a questioning look.

“What?” Justin asked finally, not knowing what had brought on Brian’s smiles.

“Nothing.” Brian answered, smiling again.

“Come on, what is this mood? Usually you are intolerable in the morning.” Justin replied. “At least until we’ve fucked.” He added with a little eyebrow perk. 

“I was just thinking… remembering.” Brian said turning his attention to his eggs.

“Remembering what?” Justin inquired further.

“Just remembering.” Brian responded. 

Justin huffed and then pleaded, “Oh come on Brian, just tell me.”

“Well,” Brian said while taking a sip of his coffee. “I was thinking about this time when I was about seven or eight. My mom was in the kitchen, making dinner. And my dad walked in with a huge smirk on his face. He had just gotten a promotion at work and he was so happy. He took my mom in his arms and started dancing with her. They were just goofing around and laughing. For the first time, I understood why they had gotten married.” Brian’s smile faded. “But, that same night, my dad went out celebrating with his friends and got so drunk that he gave my mom a black eye.” Brian trailed off and then shook his head as if the action could toss the memory from his mind.

Justin placed his hand on Brian’s shoulder not knowing what to say. Justin turned his lover’s face to his own and kissed him sweetly. 

Brian got off the stool and started to walk toward the bedroom. Justin looked on, afraid to follow. Brian stopped and turned around to look at the young blond man. Justin gazed back at him and tenderly smiled. Brian nodded his head toward the bedroom as he smiled in return. Justin hopped off the stool and closed the distance between them. He slid his arms around the taller man’s waist and looked up into his eyes. Brian began to walk backward up the stairs and Justin followed, pulling at Brian’s waistband. They both fell into bed, Brian somehow ending up on top. Brian ran his hands down Justin’s torso to his straining cock. 

“Now, let’s try to make me a little more tolerable, Sunshine.”


End file.
